Costumed Fun
by Azkadellio
Summary: The Vega family, Tori and Trina at least, decide to have a costume party a few days before Halloween. With a random collection of costumes, Jade is a little surprised at what Tori chooses to dress up as. Tori likewise at Jade's costume of choice. M for slight smut at the end, language, and some nice costumes.


**Random one-shot for Halloween. Something different than** _ **'Sobrevivientes'**_ **and to help me get back into the rhythm of writing more frequently.**

 **I don't remember the original outfit ideas I had for this, so I changed them up a bit. Probably. With my luck, I gave them the same outfits as I originally planned but forgot.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters. Or the holiday Halloween/Dia De Los Muertos.**

 **Jade POV**

"Cat. Why are you dressed like that?" I ask the redhead, her hair now bright pink thanks to (hopefully) a wig on her head, standing in my bedroom doorway, half dressed in my Halloween costume. And by dressed, I mean only wearing my strapless bra and boy short cut underwear.

"Trick or treat." Cat says, holding out a large, reinforced bag out, an expectant look on her face.

"Uh, we're not going trick or treating. We're going to Vega's Halloween party." I tell her, pushing her hands away.

"But I want candy." Cat pouts, the make-up she has done making her look a bit younger than she usually does, and mixed with her outfit of a schoolgirl in the zombie apocalypse (my idea since I told her it was zombie apocalypse themed, which it's not).

"Here." I say, handing her a small bag of Jolly Ranchers, one of her favorite fruity candies. "Now go. I need to get dressed." I say, pushing her out of my room and closing the door.

"I thought you were going as a zombie porn star." I hear her comment from the closed door.

"I never should've given her a copy of my house key." I mutter, grabbing my actual outfit and slipping it on, squeezing into the modified Harley Quinn costume. Inspired by the original court jester Harley Quinn attire, my version has a bustier-styled top, a face mask (without the head piece), full arm gloves that stop just below my underarm, leggings that look like the original Harley's outfit, ankle boots with a one inch heel, and a jacket with short sleeves. The outfit, overall, reminisce of Harley's outfit in _'Batman: Arkham Knight'_ , but still being the original. "Now. Wig, or dye?" I ask, staring at my hair.

Ten minutes later, I come down the stairs, fully dressed with my hair in the hair style Harley is basically known for, but a modified hair dye that sprays on coloring one half of my hair red, keeping the other half black, with about an inch of the tips the opposing color. "Ready? Whoa, mama." Cat asks, her voice slightly deeper at the sight of me. "I thought you said it was apocalypse themed?" She asks, her eyes at the cleavage created by my top.

"I never said that." I deny, grabbing the mock machine pistols and strapping them to me, grabbing a lightweight mallet. "Let's go." I say, grabbing my keys and putting my phone between my cleavage, smirking at the knowledge it's on vibrate.

"Wow, that outfit makes your butt stick out." Cat comments, following me out of my house and towards my car.

"Stop staring." I tell her over my shoulder, unlocking my car. "So, you know what everyone else is supposed to be dressed as?" I ask her after she gets in the passenger seat and buckles herself in.

"No. But Tori was really nervous when I left her house earlier to get here." Cat answers, bouncing in her seat to the music playing, surprising me a bit by her enjoying _Evanescence_.

"What for?" I ask, curious why Cat was at Vega's house before me, and what she saw/knows.

"I don't know. But I think Trina's going as Eve from the bible. She was walking around in only a white bikini that looked transparent when wet." Cat comments, shrugging her shoulders.

"And you know this how?" I ask, shuddering slightly at the image of a near nude Trina. 'Not the Vega to picture.' I think, shaking my head at the thought.

"She got out of the pool, and I could see her _nipples_ and _area_." Cat says, whispering the body parts. "I didn't know people shaved down there." She adds as an afterthought.

A few minutes later, after I stop Cat from going into detail on Trina's shaved mound, we pull up at the Vega's house, seeing the went all out for Halloween. "Damn. When did they get a dragon decoration?" I ask, staring at the eight foot tall dragon figure outside the doorway as I shut off my car and get out.

"Oh, it's not a decoration." Cat says, skipping up to the dragon. "Hi, Tori's cousin!" She says, hugging the dragon's leg.

"What the…?" I ask, staring at Cat.

"Hey Cat. Door's unlocked." The dragon says, making me stare more at the deep voice coming from the dragon's chest. "Have fun. I have a party of my own to get to." He says, taking the neck/head piece off and walking towards a car beside mine. "What? Never seen a dragon behead himself before?" He asks, his face resembling Mr. Vega's a bit, as he opens the driver's side door and takes off the stilts that made up his legs.

"Bye!" Cat waves before heading in.

"This family is weird." I say aloud as I head into the Vega house, stopping at the sight before me.

"Happy Halloween!" Cat yells, hugging Beck dressed as Kakashi from the Naruto anime, and some mysterious female figure dressed as from the _'Overwatch'_ game, her outfit skin tight and showing she's either wearing a thong or is going commando.

"Happy Halloween Cat." ' ' says, her voice making me stop. "Where's Jade?" Tori asks, her back to me an unaware of me sneaking up on her.

"I can see you forgot your underwear." I whisper into Tori's ear, making her jump.

"I did not forget my…" Tori says, stopping herself. "Oh, fuck." She whispers, eyes wide as she stares at me, looking me up and down.

"Ooh, swears." I taunt, walking past her. "Beck. I see you let Robbie pick your costume." I tell him, ignoring the looks he and Tori are giving me.

"I thought you said you were dressing up as the Harley from _'Suicide Squad'_ , but less skin showing?" Beck asks, keeping his gaze on my face, but failing in trying not to look down.

"Changed my mind." I say, walking past him and heading for the kitchen.

An hour later, the party of eight (the gang, Trina, and Cat's roommate Sam) enjoying the party. Well, the seven enjoying the party. I'm enjoying the sight of Tori's costume and the fact she's not wearing a bra based on the two small bumps on the chest area.

Looking around, I roll my eyes at the costumes and lack of planning in some of them. Andre came dressed as a duelist from the _'Yu-Gi-Oh'_ anime, a generic one with a duel disk and deck (I only know this because Robbie wouldn't stop bragging about building the deck Andre has), Sam as a Munchlax from _'Pokemon'_ , probably because Munchlax and Sam eat and don't seem to gain an ounce (again, Robbie and his ability to talk a lot about what he knows), Robbie as Rex (stupidest one here, in my opinion), and Trina dressed as, as she explained, the Goddess Nyx from the _'House of Night'_ books, a form fitting black dress that shows her cleavage and chest, a long jet black wig on her head, and a blue crescent moon on her forehead with tribal marks surrounding it and her eyes.

"So, I thought you hated sexy Halloween costumes?" I hear from beside me. Looking to my right, I see Tori with the zipper of her costume slightly undone, showing her tanned chest, a bit above her breasts.

"I do. But this is an exception." I say, staring at her chest. "What about you. Never thought you were a gamer." I comment, 'accidentally' poking her chest just beside her right nipple, smirking when she flinches back slightly.

"I have some secrets not even you were able to figure out." She says, smacking my hand away when I try to poke the other breast. "So, why a sexy Harley?" She asks, succeeding at not staring at my chest where the guys, and Cat and Trina, failed.

"I'll answer that when you tell me why you're showing me your chest." I tell her, tapping the tanned skin revealed by her costume.

"It's getting a little hot, so I wanted to cool down a bit." Tori answers, a slight blush showing on her tanned cheeks. "You?"

"I wanted to show someone what they're missing." I answer, smirking, as I back up and head towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Tori asks behind me, jogging to catch up as I see Trina 'accidentally' presses her breasts into Beck's chest.

"I overheard Trina mentioning you got new bed sheets." I say, just loud enough for Tori alone to hear.

"And you care why?" Tori asks, keeping up just behind me.

"Well, someone needs to break them in." I smirk, heading for her room.

A moment later, Tori enters her room, seeing me laying down on her bed, the jacket for my costume sitting on her desk chair. "What did you mean, 'break them in'?" Tori asks, giving me a curious eyebrow.

"You don't know?" I ask, pushing myself up and undoing the buckles of my bustier, letting it drop and showing my now lack of a bra. "So, why did you go commando under there, ?" I ask, pressing my breasts together.

"No bra or panty mix didn't show." Tori asks, staring at my bare breasts. "Oh, yeah." She says, remembering her door is wide open and closes it, locking it to be safe.

"Fuck, I was tired of everyone staring at my tits. Except you and Sam. Which kinda worries me." I say, stripping down and watching as Tori does the same. "You, I kinda get, since you see them a lot, so seeing them clothed is easier for you to resist them. But Sam? Come one. She stared at them that one time Cat and I were partnered up for a project. But now she acts like I'm flatter than Cat? What the hell?" I ask, as Tori tosses her costume away, keeping the head piece on.

"You're about to have sex with your girlfriend, and you're worried about another woman not staring at my girls? Keep talking and you're never getting off again." Tori says, pushing me onto my back and straddling my hips, pressing our breasts together and kissing me.

"Who's girls?" I ask when she pulls away to breath.

"Mine. Because if you let anyone else touch or see them, I'm telling my dad you used his handcuffs to tease me last month." She counters, a smirk on her face.

"Not fair. You know he hates me since he walked in on us making out." I say, clearly remembering my future father-in-law's 'promise' to show me how good he is with a gun.

"Neither is teasing your ex and our friends with these." Tori says, grabbing my breasts and massaging them. "Now shut up and let's make love." She says, licking my neck.

 **And I'm ending before the fun. Did I surprise anyone with them being a couple for over a month? Or was it predictable?**

 **To explain the random costumes, I couldn't think of anything so I just went random. I'm a fan of** _ **'Naruto'**_ **,** _ **'Yu-Gi-Oh'**_ **, games (never played** _ **'Overwatch'**_ **, but I like the character because of some of the Cosplay pics I've seen), the** _ **'House of Night'**_ **books, and** _ **'Pokemon'**_ **, so I put them in. Same with Harley Quinn. And I made her outfit a sexier version simply to tease Tori, no other reason.**

 **Anyway, hope everyone has a happy Halloween, or whatever you celebrate. And I hope you enjoyed this, and leave a review telling me what you thought/if you hate me for stopping before Jori love.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
